Unconditional love
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: House was worng about it, what he never expected was that he was the one to prove he was wrong. Hilson friendship. Drama.


**A.N.: **The idea for this fic came to my mind after watching _Son of a Coma Guy_ that is one of my favorites episodes(The reason is obvious for those who know me). Little by little the idea began to taka shape, then I couldn't resist it and I wrote it...

Here you have the result...

Sorry in advance for all the grammar and vocabulary mistakes that I might have done during the translation!

* * *

.

.

**Unconditional Love**

.

.

.

Wilson woke up. The light blinded him trough his half-open eyes, everything was blurred. As thing started to cleared up and the room stopped spinning in his mind, he slightly remembered what happened. He looked around the room of the hospital, and found Cuddy sitting on a side of his couch.

'Wilson…' she whispered after seeing he was awake. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes.' answered the oncologist, his head was clearing, and he looked around one last time confused. 'Where is House?' he asked.

The face of the headmaster of the hospital contorted with pain. Her eyes got wet. Slowly, she raise one of hers hands that was a holding an envelope. Wilson watched her confused, but with the ideas beginning to connect in his mind. It had his name, bit an unmistakable calligraphy. He took it with shaking hands, feeling something black inside him. He opened the envelope and he took out a sheet of paper, full with that handwriting so familiar, and he started reading.

.

_Dear Wilson,_

_For when you read this letter, you'll probably be confused, asking why I0m not there in person. Instead, I'm talking to you by this letter. It isn't that I don't want to be with you, celebrating that you're finally recovering; but is that I wont be able to be there anymore with you __keeping you company. _

_I remember when we were arguing about if unconditional love existed. I didn't want to accept it and I denied it when the vegetative state guy killed himself to give his heart to his son. But it turns out that you were right. About everything._

_I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me. But everything I've done is for you. You're my best friend, and I just simply can't imagine life without having you at my side. And that's why I've done what I've done. While I had a chance to save you, without matter what it was, I'll do it._

_The transplant board didn't consider you because of the damage to the rest of your organs; however, you still had possibilities as long as you got a new heart. And there was any other choice left, that's why right now it's my heart the one beating in your chest._

_You still have a long way ahead; you must prevent your body to reject the new organs, and make the rest of them to heal. Let me ask you one thing. Don't give up, and struggle for surviving. Because the simple idea of a world without you, without considering where I could be, it's unbearable. And if you're also right in this, then maybe someday we'll find each other again._

_Until now you've been right in everything else. I've always been hiding behind the mask of Vicodin or whatever was the medical case of the moment. I pretended that I didn't care for anything, when actually; you were the most important thing for me. I would have liked to say goodbye in person and tell you face to face that I love you. But I couldn't. If I told you, you would have said no and that was something that I just couldn't afford. And I honestly doubt that I would have had the enough strength for not falling apart right there._

_There are so many things that I want to tell you that I've never said. However, in this moment I don't find the way to put it in words. I will miss having you at my side whatever happens, maybe stealing your food or just stay together at night, lying on the sofa of the living room __watching a movie. But I'm even incapable of thinking that I would never see your face twisted trying to understand my behavior, or the look you have every time you understand something, or how you pose in a girlie way with the hand on your hip or your obsessive concern about your look._

_Please, forgive me. Believe me when I tell you that the last thing that I wanna do is hurt you. I hate to think that while you're reading this, tears will be falling down your face and the pain that I'm inflicting you in this moment. I would like to make you laugh one last time to help you get over this bitter pill. But it is not possible._

_Now I understand better what is what it took to that man to give his heart to his son, the same reason why I'm doing it now._

_You're the best friend that anyone could have, and by far better from the one I disserve. Maybe with this, I barely do something worthy of all those years of friendship that you gave me._

_Only promise me that you will go on whatever happens,_

_I love you,_

_Gregory House_

_.  
_

Wilson pushed the letter against his chest, under of where the heart of his best friend beat. The tears had made a path over his face, where they passed down fast. He wanted to not cry in honor to his friend memory, but he couldn't. His heart was twisted in agony, but while he was crying with anguish, a rare peace took control over him. He understood that the best way to appreciate what he had done was to continue with his life and make the greatest effort to be happy.

And that's what he did.

At the beginning, it was hard and the sadness had become his eternal companion. But with time he got used to it, and he find reasons to smile again. He had several friends, as much as the old ones as Cuddy, or new ones. In spite of it, none of them was like House has been to him. Although he had a common and full life, he always carried the emptiness that his friend had left behind.

And what the pain became so big that it was hard to breath, something happened that calmed him down. Whether it was the wind whispering with a familiar voice, speaking at his ear comforting words, or while he was walking he met with someone that had eyes of that bright blue that he knew so well. And his heart was comforted, giving strength for another day.

And once in a while, there were moments that not even the words in the wind were enough, he read again the letter and he focused in the message that it carried. Because his friend had loved him and he had been able to spend with he great years of friendship. Maybe he hadn't showed to him trough time, but at the end he had. An irrefutable proof of unconditional love, even though none of them had been able to anticipate the conditions. Both had been right. Because none of both had been able to know what would happen, and however, despite all, love stayed there, unconditional.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** I hope you liked it.

At the begining, I didn't know very well how to start or even narrat it, because I thought that if I tell the story with a genarl PoV it wouldn't be so great and the drama would be wasted. Later I had the letter idea, but then I didn't know if do only the letter or not, nut only the letter it would be a weak story and I couldn't let go the sad Wilson. Finally, after writing the end twice, this was the outcome.

Even when House could've been to OoC, let's consider that he's saying goodbye from his best friend forever, so...

Also that you can take this as you want, only friendship, romance or maybe both (personally, I like the last one. Bromance! XP)

And I think that is obvious in wich parts I was completly inspirated by _Son of a Coma Guy_

I wish that it touched you. There was amoment that I was moved by it when I wrote it. If I get to touch your heart then it was worth it.

Comment!! XP


End file.
